Will You Be Mine ?
by adorablehazel
Summary: Its Sakura's Birthday and syaron has planned something special for her. Something that she will remember for the rest of her life. This is my first ever fanfic so please kindly read and review.


It was a Saturday morning and our lovely female protagonist's birthday. She turned 23 today.

Sakura woke up rather early for a change. She yawned as she laid on her bed thinking, "It's my birthday and a Saturday which means no office, no work. M gonna spend my whole day with dad, Tomoyo, Touya, Yukito, and if Syaoran was here, with him too", She suddenly shot up from her bed and started searching for her phone "Ahhhh, where the hell did I keep that stupid piece of technology... haa found it". She quickly checked for any messages and calls from a certain amber haired guy but got disappointed when she found everyone's messages but his. She was sad but then thought that he might be busy and he will call her whenever he get the chance. She got up to get ready. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. Suddenly her phone rang and thinking that it might be Syaoran she ran towards it only to find out it was Tomoyo who was calling. She then answered the call and said, "Hello"

"Hey Kura, Happy birthday" Tomoyo said.

"Thanks Tomo", Sakura replied with a smile.

"So what's the plan for today? Oh wait, don't tell me anything just get ready and meet me at the children's park in 30min ok. "Tomoyo said.

"Sure I will be there"

"K I got to go now will meet you there bye"

"Yeah. Bye" They both hung the call and Sakura went downstairs to greet her dad.

"Good morning dad" she said from behind

"Morning sweet heart, Happy Birthday" her dad, Mr. Fujitaka replied while hugging her. She returned the gesture and murmured a thank you. "Now why don't you go and sit at the breakfast table, it's almost ready" her dad said.

She happily skipped to the table stopping at her mother's photo frame and saying, "Good morning ma, It's my birthday. Give me your blessings".

"Happy birthday, monster" her brother wished while sitting on the chair. She angrily stomped on his foot and shouted, "Sakura is not a monster". She hugged him and said a small thank you. He, in return, just patted her head. She quickly ate her breakfast and went to meet her best friend, Tomoyo, at the children's park.

When she reached there, Tomoyo was nowhere in sight so she decided to wait for her near the swings. Upon reaching the, she found an envelope with her name written on it. She curiously opened the envelope and found an "S" shaped hanging and a note which read:

"This is the place we first met,

From strangers we became playmates"

P.S: Go to the Music room in our old school.

She quickly recognized the handwriting and said only one word, "Syaoran" as she ran to the music room in her old school. She ran as fast as she can and opened the doors to the room with a bang. Her eyes searched everywhere and found another envelope attached to the guitar. She scanned the envelope and found a mini "guitar" shaped hanging and a note saying:

"My heart beats crazily,

Creating its own music,

With you by my side,

My heart will find its lyrics."

P.S: Go over to the place where I used to practice martial arts.

She ran anxiously to her next stop and started searching for the envelope. Inside the envelope she found a "sword" hanging and another note

"You are my treasure,

Protecting you is my pleasure,

No matter what happens,

I'll always be here as your shield".

P.S: You must be tired from all that running. Why don't you go over to our favourite restaurant?

She went there and ordered coffee and a strawberry cake. The waitress returned with her order a few minutes later. She calmly ate while thinking, "Where are you Syaoran?". After she finished, she went to the counter to pay the bill but instead she found an envelope. She quickly took it and found a bracelet with three empty hanging spots and a note:

"You know me inside out,

You have become a part of my soul,

You and I are two ends of this bracelet,

No matter where I go, I had always come back to you".

P.S. I have paid the bill.

She then went home as there were no other clues or hints. She directly went to her bedroom and laid on her bed thinking of all the notes, hangings and bracelet, she then noticed the empty spots in the bracelet and attached the hangings to it and wore.

She fell fast asleep and woke up hours later to the sound of door knocking. She opened the door and was greeted by Tomoyo who kept on rambling about how sorry she was that she couldn't meet her as there was an urgent meeting and her phone was dead because of which she could not inform her.

Sakura interrupted her and said that it was okay. They both went to her bedroom and Tomoyo gave her the gift which was a beautiful green colour dress that reached just above her knees.

She shoved Sakura into the bathroom and said, "Try it on now". When Sakura came out wearing that, she looked absolutely stunning. Tomoyo squealed in excitement and said, "You look so beautiful. I will do your hair, sit down now."

She sat quietly in front of her dressing table and Tomoyo, seeing her best friend lost in thoughts, started talking, "So Kura, have you met Syaoran?"

"How can I meet him when he is in Hong Kong Tomo" was Sakura's reply.

"You don't know he is back to celebrate your birthday but he got ill so he..."

Before she could continue Sakura said "huh, he is in Tomoedo and he is ill. What happened to him?"

"I don't know Kura" was the only reply she got. Upon hearing that, she immediately went over to Syaoran's place. When she reached there, she directly entered in his bedroom without even knocking it. It was dark in the room and the only source of light was moonlight from the balcony. She went near the bed and saw that it was empty. There was no trace of the guy she was looking for instead she found another envelope with a rose on it. She took it and carefully opened the envelope and read the note.

"I have waited for you all my life,

You are so slow in catching signs,

I may not be the prince charming of your dreams,

But you are the princess of my reality,

M not perfect,

I won't say I won't make mistakes,

But I will be the best I can.

For you I will walk an extra mile,

Only to bring on your face a smile,

If ever you cry,

I will be there by your side,

My love for you

Is something words had do no justice to

I have only one question left

For you to answer yes...

WILL YOU BE MINE?

Sakura heard a voice, which she could identify even in her dreams, whisper in her ear "Will you be mine?" She could not control her emotions as she turned around and hugged him tightly saying "yes". He was as overwhelmed as he hugged her back very lovingly. They stayed like that for some time then released each other. Syaoran put his hand on her waist while saying "come on now MY cherry blossom another surprise awaits you", and he kissed on the side of her neck. They both blushed a thousand shades of red but didn't utter a word as both started walking silently.

On the way he blindfolded her. Upon reaching there, he opened her blindfold and she was surprised to see everyone, her dad, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo, eriol, Syaoran's mother and sisters and all her friends. Everyone greeted her and Syaoran's family hugged her and said "welcome to the family Sakura".

They all enjoyed a lot and in the end only Sakura and Syaoran were left in the garden. They sat near the fountain at the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. He had his hands on her waist and she was leaning on his chest. She then kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you Syaoran, this was the best ever birthday. I love you". She blushed. "I love you too" he said as he pulled her closer to himself. They both sat there quietly with contended smiles on their faces. COMPLETED


End file.
